He's Going To Be Daddy
by Han RanRan
Summary: Eunhyuk hamil. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Donghae? Fail Summary. Warning M-PREG. Dont Like Dont Read. Dont forget to review neh


**Title : He's going to be daddy**

**Author : Han RanRan **

**Rating : PG-13**

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae (Haehyuk)**

**Genre : Romance,little bit fluff**

**Disclaim : I only own this fict,please don't be a plagiator .**

**Type : One Shot**

"Akhirnya aku akan menjadi AYAAAAAH,HYUKIE BABY aku akan menjadi ayah!" Suara gema Donghae terdengar di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Beberapa pasien diluar ruangan menatapnya senan dan memberinya selamat. Sebagian lagi menatapnya kesal karena merasa terganggu oleh teriakan Donghae.

"Hae, kau mengganggu mereka ..." Eunhyuk mendesah, tapi sayangnya, Donghae tidak memperdulikannya. Dia menjerit, mengatakan pada setiap orang yang lewat bahwa namja disampingnya hamil. Sementara itu yang bisa dilakukan Eunhyuk hanya meminta maaf kepada mereka.

* * *

><p>" Hyung! Hyung! Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!" Donghae melompat gembira. Leeteuk hanya menertawakan perilaku kekanak-kanakan Donghae. Dia tidak heran di usia Donghae yang ke dua puluh lima dia masih berperilaku seperti anak umur lima tahun.<p>

"Kita sudah tahu, Hae .Ini seperti keseratus kalinya kau mengatakan hal ini!" jawab Leeteuk tersenyum. Sementara itu Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Leeteuk hanya diam membaca majalah.

"Hyukkie chagi, mengapa kau tidak terlihat bahagia?" Donghae segera menggeser Leeteuk dan duduk disamping Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk mengangkat majalah, menghalangi pandangan suaminya pada dirinya.

"Hyukkie!"

"Pikir saja sendiri kesalahanmu Hae. Kau memberitahu semua orang tentang kabar kehamilanku. Teman-teman dan keluargaku. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Hae,aku juga ingin memberitahu kabar ini!" Eunhyuk mendorong majalah di wajah pengusaha muda itu dan mengertakkan giginya dalam kemarahan.

"Oooh kau sedang mengalami moodswings Hyukie baby? Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan marah padamu Hyukie baby. Aku yakin bisa mengatasi ini!" Donghae menyingkirkan majalah dan melingkarkan lengannya pada istrinya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>"Hyukkie baby bangun!" dengan hati-hati Donghae membangunkan Eunhyuk.<p>

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu teh dicampur dengan kuning telur," Katanya dengan gembira, membuat Eunhyuk kaget.

"Apa! Kau membuat ini Hae?" Eunhyuk segera duduk menempatakan dirinya disamping suaminya.

"Aku mencari resep ini di internet dan mereka mengatakan ini dapat menyehatkan ibu dan kandungannya?" Donghae tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau ingin aku meminumnya Hae? Kau yakin ini enak?" tanya Eunyuk tidak yakin. Hanya dengan mencium baunya saja Eunhyuk yakin rasanya pasti tidak enak. Tapi demi menyenangkan suaminya dia pun mencoba meminun teh buatan Donghae.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap sehat!" kata Donghae lagi memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya.

Setelah hening sejenak, Eunhyuk meminum teh itu sekali tegukan dan menatap suaminya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Donghae

"Ehm ini enak Hae. Gomawo Hae," jawab Eunhyuk tidak ingin mengecawakan suaminya.

* * *

><p>4 bulan 3 minggu.<p>

"Baby Hyukkie, makan malam sudah siap ..." Eunhyuk menatap pria di sampingnya.

Donghae dengan celemek.

Eunhyuk tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Semenjak kehamilannya ini. Donghae terus-terusan memperhatikannya walaupun kadang-kadang perhatian Donghae terkesan berlebihan.

"Baby kau tersenyum,wae?" tanya Donghae sembari mencium kening dan pipi Eunhyuk.

"Hehehe,tidak apa. Aku hanya senang melihatmu seperti ini," balas Eunhyuk memeperlihatkan gummy smile-nya

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memasak, aku harap kau menyukainya baby ..." Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk

"Kau tahu, aku masih bisa memasak Hae" gumam Eunhyuk

"Aniya Hyukkie mulai sekarang aku yang memasak! Kau istirahat saja aku tidak ingin kau kecapekan Hyukkie," Kata Donghae dengan wajah serius, membuat Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Neh, Mari kita lihat apa yang kau masak sekarang Hae"

"Ne,kajja!"

Begitu mereka tiba di dapur, Eunhyuk mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Hae ... apa sih yang kau masak?" Hati-hati Eunhyuk menempatkan dirinya di kursi.

"Salad dengan yoghurt stroberi sebagai hidangan utama?"

"Apa! Kau pikir aku binatang Hae? Kau ingin aku kelaparan?" Seru Eunhyuk dan dia bergegas mundur dari meja makan.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukai strawberry dan yoghurt Hyukkie. Itu baik untuk kandunganmu!"

"Lee Donghae!"

Donghae tersentak. Dia tahu dia tidak akan menang melawan Eunyuk dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Hyukkie? Kau mau kemana"

"Aku memesan pizza."

"Apa! Tidak boleh Hyukkie"

"Yak Lee Donghae kau fishy pabbo dan jangan melarangku atau kau tidak akan mendapatkah jatah selama 3 bulan kedepan.

"ANDWEEEE jangan lakukan itu baby,arasso arasso aku membolehkanmu memesan pizza hyukkie," pinta Doghae

"Ne," balas Eunhyuk sembari menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

* * *

><p>7 bulan 2 minggu.<p>

"Hae ... bisa tolong singkirkan tanganmu. Dia ingin memeriksa kandunganku Hae!" dengus Eunhyuk kesal dan mendorong suaminya menjauh dari dokter kandungannya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya di tempat lain!" Donghae memperingatkan dokter itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya . Dokter Choi Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung melihat kelakuan pria didepannya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat kelakuan childish suaminya.

"Apakah kalian yakin tidak ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin si bayi?" Tanya Siwon lagi pada kedua orang di depannya

"Kami ingin itu menjadi kejutan," jawab Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile.

"Arasso," balas Siwon sembari menempatkan alat USG pada perut Eunhyuk

"Bayi anda sehat Eunhyuk-ssi ..." tambah Siwon lagi.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bayi di dalam perut istrinya.

"Ini adalah kepala bayi." Siwon menjelaskan, menunjuk pada masih terkagum-kagum, sementara Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan penjelasan dokter itu.

" kehamilan anda telah mencapai 30 minggu dan saya menyarankan Anda siap untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat. Saya rasa anda akan melahirkan lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperkirakan sebelumnua" tambah Siwon lagi sembari menyerahkan beberapa obat-obatan untuk dikonsumsi Eunhyuk.

Setelah mereka keluar, Donghae meletakkan telapak tangannya di perut istrinya, membuat Eunhyuk tersipu.

"Hae, kita di depan umum ..." gumam Eunhyuk

"Aku ... akan menjadi ayah lebih cepat, Hyukkie baby" balas Donghae tersenyum sembari menatap istrinya.

"Ayah tidak sabar untuk melihatmu, little baby ..." ujar Donghae lagi pada perut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersipu melihat kelakuan Donghae. Dia merasa beruntung memiliki suami seperti Donghae walaupun kadang-kadang harus bersabar menghadapi kelakuan childish suaminya.

"Hyukkie chagi tanganmu dingin ... kita harus masuk ke dalam mobil sekarang." Ajak Donghae sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Hae..." tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya

"Ne,Hyukkie. Ada apa baby?" tanya Donghae

Chup. Eunhyuk mencium Donghae tepat di bibirnya.

"Gomawo atas segala yang kau beri padaku Hae. Saranghae Lee Donghae. Jeongmal Saranghae," ucap Eunhyuk tersipu

"Hyukkie,kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih. Seharusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu. You're my love,my life and my everything Hyukkie. Dan sekarang kau telah memberiku hadiah terindah yang pernah aku terima seumur hidupku Hyukkie. Aku janji aku akan menjagamu dan bayi kita Hyukkie. Nado Saranghae Lee Hyukjae," balas Donghae sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja blonde di sampingnya.

Eunhyuk tidak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Dia berharap selamanya seperti ini. Bersama Donghae disampingnya.

* * *

><p>8 bulan 3 minggu.<p>

"Hyukkie ... kau tidak lelah?" tanya Donghae lembut. Namja berambut blonde menggelengkan kepalanya, terus mengisi kotak dengan buku-buku. Namja blonde itu sedang membersihkan kabinet untuk menaruh beberapa mainan bayi nantinya. Donghae hanya bisa melihatnya khawatir. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini Eunhyuk menjadi lebih aktif dari biasanya dan sering melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak harus dilakukan oleh orang hamil.

"Hyukkie ..."

"Apa lagi sekarang, Hae?"

"Kemarilah dan duduk bersamaku." pinta Donghae sembari menepuk kursi di sebelahnya . Eunhyuk mengabaikannya dan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Donghae hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau akan kemana lagi Hyukkie,sudahlah hentikan pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan Hyuk?"

"Aku akan ke lantai atas," jawab Eunhyuk menghiraukan ucapan Donghae.

"ANIYAAAA kau tidak boleh ke lantai atas baby. Itu berbahaya." Donghae buru-buru mendekati istrinya yang sudah berada di tangga.

"Hyukie baby, jangan kau akan jatuh!" Donghae berteriak panik

"Seolah-olah aku-aah ..."

Donghae terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memegang perutnya, perlahan air mulai turun dari kaki Eunhyuk

"Aku pikir air ketubanku pecah Hae!"

Hening ...

"... APAAAA AIR KETUBANMU PECAH HYUK!"Donghae pun panik . Eunhyuk hanya berdiri diam, menonton peristiwa dramatis yang suaminya lakukan.

"HAE! KAU IDIOT! BAWA AKU. KE RUMAH SAKIT. SEKARANG!" teriak Eunhyuk menyadarkan Donghae dari kepanikannya

Donghae menempelkan telinganya ke pintu ruang operasi. Sudah satu jam dia menunggu istrinya. Berkali-kali dia mondar-mandir di lorong operasi. Leeteuk di sebelahnya hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesalamatan Eunhyuk dan bayinya. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya. Ryeowook,Sungmin,Junsu hanya bisa berdoa seperti yang Leeteuk lakukan.

"Pembukaan cukup. Ketika saya katakan dorong, ambil nafas dalam-dalam dan dorong sekuat tenaga anda" perintah Siwon dan Eunhyuk buru-buru menganggukkan kepala.

Saat ini Eunhyuk merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan yang dia ingin lakukan sekarang adalah kulit Donghae hidup karena membuatnya hamil dan menderita saat ini.

Setelah dua jam menunggu, akhirnya mematikan lampu ruang operasi dan Donghae bergegas ke samping dokter.

"Bagaimana Dokter! Istriku ? Bayinya! KATAKAN PADAKU MEREKA BERDUA BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" teriak Donghae pada Siwon di sampingnya

"Kami telah mencoba yang terbaik ..." gumam terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Siwon.

Ini tidak mungkin.

"Maksud Anda ... berarti, mereka tidak bisa terselamatkan?" Bisik Donghae parau. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya

"Apa yang kau katakan, Donghae-ssi? Kami telah mencoba yang terbaik dan pasangan Anda melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sehat? Eunhyuk-ssi juga dalam keadaan sehat!" Serunya dengan suara bahagia.

Hanya dalam sekejap mata, lima orang lainnya memandang Siwon dengan tatapan membunuh karena telah membuat mereka khawatir.

"Akhirnya aku akan menjadi seorang ayah," ucap Donghae sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>"Little baby" Donghae memeluk makhluk kecil dalam pelukannya.<p>

"Hyukkie, dia sangat kecil ..." Donghae tersenyum dan istrinya tertawa oleh perilaku childishnya.

"Kau sudah memberinya nama Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut sembari tersenyum. Donghae menatap putranya sesaat sebelum melihat kembali pada istrinya.

"Ermm-"

"Hae... tampaknya dia lebih mirip kau daripada aku." Potong Eunhyuk

"Aku tahu... bagaimana jika kita menamainya Eunhae berdasarkan nama kita? Lee Eunhae, yah?" .Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk dan bersandar untuk beristirahat di sisi suaminya itu.

Donghae hati-hati menelusuri pipi lembut Eunhae kecil mereka sebelum menyeringai gembira.

Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Hyukkie baby terimakasih atas segalanya,gomawo Hyukkie baby," kata Donghae sembari mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ne,sama-sama Hae,terimakasih juga atas segala yang kau berikan padaku," balas Eunhyuk lagi.

Eunhyuk berharap bahwa ketika mereka lebih tua kemudian, mereka selamanya akan seperti ini. Ya selamanya seperti ini.

**END**

**Yaaa akhirnya selesai juga nulis ff ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis tema ff M-PREG. Gimana menurut kalian? Abal-kah atau gaje? Oh yaa terimakasih buat yang kemarin udah review di ffku the phone-call. Aku ga nyangka bakal dapet tanggepan positif**

**Oh yaaa mianhae kalau tadi yang udah sempet baca fict ini banyak typos. Aku tadi ngetiknya keburu-buru jadi ga aku cek dulu. Mianhe...jeongmal mianhe #deepbow  
><strong>

**Akhir kata. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW NEH **

**Kamshahamida #deepbow**


End file.
